The Hard Reality
by Cracka-Lacking
Summary: Remus is openly gay by the Marauders' seventh year of school, finally deciding that while keeping the secret of being a Werewolf, GAY seems like nothing. But when Sirius accidently stumbles upon the reality of the situation, how will he react? R/S WARNING
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't have killed off Fred to leave George in a state of abject misery for the rest of his life. How cruel to always be missing half of yourself! What is a George… without a Fred?**

**A/N: As I have stated in my profile, I can't just write Harry and Hermione Fiction or I will get bored. So here, for your reading pleasure, is a Remus/ Sirius fiction to enjoy instead. HAVE FUN!**

**Summary: Remus is openly gay by the Marauders' seventh year of school, finally deciding that while keeping the secret of being a Werewolf, GAY seems like nothing. But when Sirius accidently stumbles upon the reality of the situation, how will he react? **

**THE HARD REALITY**

**By Cracka-Lacking**

Chapter 1: A Sirius Blush

"YES, OH MERLIN, YES!" Someone screamed from behind a classroom door, the sound somewhat muffled by a badly cast silencing charm, groans and pants and muffled curses filtered through into the abandoned corridor. It was was well past dinner on a Friday night and Sirius, coming up the stairs in time to hear some of what was going on grinned a lecherous grin. He had been looking for Remus, wanting to discuss with him the details of their end of year prank, but decided that he could still find the time to have a peek to see just who was up to what behind room number one.

"Alohomora" Sirius whispered quietly, not wanting to disturb the horny couple. It worked and Sirius shook his head at the shoddy spell work. Not only did they forget to silence the room but they put an easily broken ward the door as well, they certainly must have been in a hurry. Sirius quickly and quietly peeked around the door, thinking of the laugh he and James could have over this later when he stopped in his tracks.

What he saw was more effective than a body bind jinx for rendering him frozen, he wanted to look away, he wanted to run screaming from the room but he couldn't. Instead he stood in the doorway and watched as one of his best friends Remus Lupin rammed his shaft into the body of Stuart Rowlands, an openly gay sixth year. Sirius was transfixed; both boys had their eyes tightly shut as Remus ploughed himself into the boy, his hand moving down to take Stuart's erect member into his hand, rubbing him along with his thrusts. All Stuart could do was hold onto the legs of the table in front of him for support, screaming a mixture of curses and Remus' name as he finally came, Remus following him shortly after, raining kisses along the others back.

Sirius slowly and quietly stepped back into the corridor and shut the door, he could feel himself shaking as he did so, and actually he found his whole body shaking as he quietly made his way back to the common room. He knew Remus was gay, of course. He's come out to them at the end of their sixth year and they all accepted it just as they accepted his being a Werewolf, it's not like he could help it or change who he was and everything stayed as normal.

Except, all he's seen as evidence of it was watching Remus snog a few boys, and seeing him on dates with them in Hogsmeade, this was the first time he'd seen Remus do anything like… THAT!

Still a little shaky Sirius made his way slowly back to the Gryffindor common room, distractedly telling the Fat Lady the password "flibberty-gibbets" and throwing himself down next to James of the couch. James looked up from his conversation with Peter about the latest Quidditch Magazine and gave Sirius a puzzled look.

"Hey Padfood, where's Moony? I thought you went to find him?" James asked him. When he didn't get a response from his black haired best friend he turned to him, waving a hand in front of his eyes to get a reaction. Sirius looked up with a start to look into the concerned eyes of his best friend and flushed guiltily, realizing where his thoughts had been. He couldn't seem to get the images of Remus, naked and thrusting, out of his head.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Sirius asked, he wasn't quite sure if James had even spoken to him before now but thought he'd be safer to ask.

"I said, I thought you were going to find Moony." James clarified, staring hard at his friend when his face flushed red. "What on earth is wrong with you?" James asked, poking his friends red cheek.

"N-nothing, I couldn't find him so I gave up." Sirius replied, just then Remus came through the portrait hole, his hair looking slightly messier than usual but other than that not looking at all like he had just been screwing someone in an empty classroom. "You can just tell him the plans tomorrow yeah?" Sirius asked James, suddenly jumping up from the couch and running towards the dormitories. "I'm a bit tired, think I might head up to bed, g'night Prongs!" He said in a rush, running up the stairs and slamming the door before James could protest.

"What just happened?" James asked thin air, looking at where his friend had suddenly disappeared. Just then he spotted Remus coming towards him with a frown on his face to match his own.

"What's wrong with him?" Remus asked, sitting himself down in the spot Sirius had just vacated. James sat down heavily next to him and sighed.

"No clue, he went looking for you earlier to tell you about some prank plans, but he came back without you and so red in the face you'd think he was just force fed a bottle of pepper-up. I asked and he just said he couldn't find you so he gave up. Then he just suddenly shot up off the couch and ran off like a crazy person, saying some bullshit about being tired." James shook his head at his friend's antics. "You didn't see him out there did you?"

"No but I was… umm, never mind. I'll go up and find out what the problem is shall i?" Remus asked, already standing up again before James replied.

"Thanks Moony, only if you want to. You know how much of a drama queen he can be." He replied, pulling open some transfiguration books as he spoke, the incident already partly forgotten. Remus sighed and started climbing the stairs to the seventh year dormitory, pulling open the door he heard the water running in the bathroom and decided to wait it out, wandering over to his bed and flopping down.

Remus tried not to think about his gorgeous friend naked in the shower and instead thought back to an hour ago. Stuart had accosted him in the hallway as he wandered back to the common room from the library, he liked Stuart well enough, what he lacked in intelligence he certainly made up for in the body department and Remus was more than happy to take him up on an evening tryst in an abandoned classroom. It wasn't till after they were done that Remus realized that Stuart hadn't put up the silencing spell properly, not to mention the broken ward on the door. They were only lucky that no one had come past and- Sirius! Now Remus suspected he knew why his friend was blushing and stammering to James in the common room, who knows what he might have seen!

Remus didn't have any evidence that Sirius had in fact seen them but if he HAD, then Remus would be the last person Sirius wanted to see right now. Jumping off the bed quickly Remus was just about to head back to the common room when the door to the bathroom opened, emitting steam and Sirius in only a pair of pajama pants rubbing a towel through his hair. Remus swallowed audibly as he took in Sirius' hard Quidditch toned arms and chest before looking away quickly.

"Shit!" Sirius jumped, looking up to see Remus in the room with him. He wasn't sure what to say, he wanted to act normally but he just didn't know how to do that.

"Sorry Padfoot, didn't mean to scare you." Remus walked back to his bed and sat down heavily as he watched Sirius come further into the room, throwing his towel onto the floor and sniffing a shirt before pulling it on. "Do you want to talk about what you saw?" Remus asked him, there was no use denying it anymore. Sirius' eyes were shifting nervously around the room, looking anywhere but at him. At his words Sirius jumped again and swung around to stare at him before blushing again and looking down.

"Don't know what you're talking about Moony." Sirius replied, and again the images came, unbidden into his mind. He shook his head to get them out.

"I know Padfoot. Stuart did the charms on the room and he's never been the best at spell work. The door ward was broken, your face is bright red and you can hardly look at me. Therefore all evidence suggests that you either saw or heard what was going on in that room." Remus replied, sighing and laying back on the bed. He didn't want this to happen, his friends didn't care that he was gay but to throw the evidence into Sirius' face so suddenly… He just didn't want to lose a friend.

"Sorry Moony, I didn't know it was going to be you. You know how nosy I am." Sirius replied, he was still looking at his feet.

"We're still friends aren't we?" Remus asked, shooting up on the bed to look at Sirius, but as he was staring at his feet he couldn't see his face.

"Course we are Moony, just give me a few days and I should even be able to look at you without blushing." Sirius replied, lifting his head finally to smile at his worried friend, another blush suffusing his cheeks.

"I can't believe I made the great Sirius Black blush" Remus needled at him, sighing in relief that he wasn't going to let this come between them. "It must have been quite a sight then."

"Moony!" Sirius whined, blushing even redder and holding his cheeks as he laughed. "Don't say things like that!" Remus fell back on his bed, laughing harder at his poor red faced friend when James and Peter walked into the room and started getting ready for bed. Taking one look at Sirius' red cheeks and looking across at Remus convulsing on his bed he smiled James guessed everything was back to normal then.

**A/N: I seem to have a thing for short first chapters. Poor blushing Padfoot though, not something he expected to see when he peeked around the door. Ha ha.**

**Please remember that this is rated M+ for a reason, if you are too young in age or maturity you shouldn't be reading it.**

**Be kind to me and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I had written it I don't think you could put it anywhere near the kids section of your local bookshop. They may even need to be purchased with a plastic covering to stop prying eyes. So no, I don't own it.**

**A/N: Chapter 2 Everybody! Hope you like the second installment, is it hot in here? I think it is!**

**THE HARD REALITY**

**By Cracka-Lacking**

Chapter 2: Hoping for a Good Time 

Sirius was having trouble sleeping that night, as images of Remus kept popping into his head and alone in his bed Sirius could no longer stop his reaction to it. He was straight, he had never even questioned it and the girls he had been with had never questioned it either. But he couldn't get the images of Remus' lean and fit body, covered in sweat and thrusting roughly out of his mind, and as he finally and reluctantly reached down into his pajama pants to grasp his weeping erection Sirius' own body replaced Stuart's in his mind and he gasped, slowly stroking himself to Remus' thrusts.

"Padfoot?" Remus' voice came from across the room and Sirius stilled, quickly pulling his hand from under the blankets and trying to get his rapid breathing under control.

"It's nothing Moony, go back to sleep." Sirius replied, hoping Remus hadn't truly heard anything. He was embarrassed enough already without adding to it.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather some help?" Remus asked lowly, his voice now coming from just beyond the curtain of Sirius' bed. Sirius' breathing stopped, choking back a gasp at the thought of him being so close to him.

"No, I'm fine Remus, really. Go back to bed." Sirius said, becoming desperate now as his erection strained against the confines of his pants. Suddenly the curtain opened and Remus climbed on the bed, wearing no shirt and quickly leaning over him.

"Oh no Sirius, but I'd really rather help." Remus replied, leaning down and taking possession of Sirius' mouth. He was powerless to resist it, his hands reaching up into Remus' hair to pull him closer. He didn't care about the consequences at the moment. All he wanted to care about was the feel of Remus' lips on his and his tongue battling the others'.

"Mm, Remus" Sirius groaned when they moved apart to breathe and Remus latched onto his jaw instead, nipping at the skin before moving down to suck at his pulse point. Sirius' hands threaded through his hair and down to his shoulders, pulling the boy further onto the bed and on top of him. There was no resistance and both groaned at the feel of their shirtless chests rubbing together. Sirius could feel Remus' hand slowly drift down his body, stopping at his nipples to flick at them, drawing a gasp from Sirius then travelling further down. And as his hand finally cupped Sirius' erection through his pajama pants Remus fastened his teeth onto Sirius' nipple with a stinging bite.

All Sirius could do was groan and pant while Remus lapped at his abused nipple, his hand then found its way into Sirius' pants, grasping his shaft.

"Remus" Sirius panted as the other boy slowly worked his way down, while sucking on Sirius' nipple the way Sirius wished he'd suck on his pulsating erection. "Remus please" Remus' mouth left his nipple and kissed his way back up to Sirius' ear, nipping on the skin of his lobe lightly.

"What do you want me to do Sirius?" Remus whispered in his ear, making Sirius shiver and push his erection into Remus' hand. "Just tell me Sirius, I want to help you"

"Please, suck me Remus! Oh god, I want your mouth on me." Sirius said the words, hardly able to believe that they had actually come out of his mouth. And groaned in pleasure when Remus readily complied, quickly pulling Sirius' pajamas out of the way and sinking his hot wet mouth onto Sirius' erection.

Sirius tried his best to remain silent as Remus worked, and clenched his hands alternatively in Remus' hair and the sheets, Remus' mouth was magic. First he slowly sucked his head, pushing his tongue into the slit and making Sirius shiver and arch his back off the bed in pleasure, then using his hand to quickly stroke him he took one of Sirius' balls into his mouth, licking around it before copying the action with the other one.

Slowly making his way back to the head he slowly engulfed him until the head hit the back of his throat then started to suck vigorously while his hands stroked what he couldn't take in as well as his balls. Sirius could feel his orgasm building in one enormous wave, and started making what noises he could to warn Remus what was coming. If Remus understood that didn't slow him down, his fingers reaching further on Sirius' body to circle his puckered hole.

"FUCK!" Sirius screamed, shooting up in bed and staring around him. He groaned and fell back to bed, listening to the snores of his friends around him as he wiped the sweat off his face.

"You okay over there Padfoot?" Remus' voice asked, coming from his bed at the other side of the room.

"Yeah I'm fine Moony, it was just a nightmare, McGonagall in tartan lingerie." Sirius replied, surprised that even thinking that didn't lessen his now raging erection.

"Great, now I'm going to have nightmares, thanks Pads." Remus replied before Sirius heard him settling down again. Sirius breathed a sigh and tried to ignore the tent that seemed to be growing up from under his covers. That dream had seemed so real and it worried him, did he really like Remus in that way? He'd never thought of any male that way before but he guessed that if it was anyone then he was happy it was Remus. At least he'd picked someone who was actually gay and might return his affections. But it could also just be lust in seeing his friend in a new light. Remus had suddenly gone from, mischievous, slightly nerdy, chocolate loving, Moody to well… someone rather sexy and powerful.

Deciding to think about it later Sirius tried to get back to sleep for a few more hours, but no matter how much he tried to ignore it, or think of Peter and McGonagall having sex his erection stayed, so when it finally got light enough outside to pass for morning Sirius got up, grabbed a towel and went to have a cold shower, hoping that would fix his problem.

Remus came awake quickly when the shower turned on, and looking at his bedside clock he noticed that it was barely 6.30 in the morning. Wondering which one of his usually late sleeping friends was up this early he grabbed a towel and went to shower as well now that he was up. Walking into the bathroom he realized that it was a bad idea and he should probably walk back out, he couldn't seem to get his legs to work though so he stayed, and listened intently.

Sirius had given up finally once he stood in the cold spray for a few minutes, he couldn't get the images from his dream out of his head, being kissed so thoroughly by Remus as he worked on his erection with his hand, Remus' mouth swallowing him whole as Sirius pushed his hands through Remus' hair.

It was useless. Finally he reached down and grasped himself tightly, swaying slightly in relief as he was finally able to work some relief into his tensed up body. He groaned audibly but knew the shower was running too loudly and that no one was awake yet to hear him, so he didn't check it and followed up with a gasp as he swiped his thumb over the head. It didn't take long, he was wound too tightly for that and soon came panting and groaning all over his stomach and hand.

He sagged in relief and propped himself up against the wall of the shower. Waiting for his legs to support him properly again before he could clean himself up and get ready for the day.

Remus, breathing quite heavily himself after listening to his friend masturbate quickly walked back out the door and into the dorm room again, getting himself back under the covers and closing his eyes. Sirius chose that moment to walk out into the dormitory and saw that Remus' curtains were partly open, he could see Remus inside, eyes still closed and a half smile on his face. He was beautiful.

Sirius jerked at his own train of thought. Beautiful? He'd called girls beautiful before but never a boy, and never one of his own friends. Shaking his head against the thought he went back to getting changed.

"Morning Padfoot" Remus said from behind him and Sirius jumped. He'd certainly been doing that a lot lately.

"Morning Moony" Sirius said, turning to look at the boy behind him, he wasn't wearing a shirt this morning and Sirius found his eyes travelling of their own accord down his friends lean body. Then realizing what he was doing shot his eyes back up to Remus, who was giving him a puzzled look.

Noticing the towel in his hand Sirius cleared his throat, the thought of Remus being naked in the shower suddenly very appealing. "Umm, ha-have a good shower." Sirius said, whirling back around to face the clothes on his bed, pulling them on hurriedly.

"…Right, thanks" Remus replied, walking past him into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

'Did Sirius really just check me out?' Remus thought dazedly.

'I just blatantly checked out one of my best friends!' Sirius thought resignedly to himself. This day was NOT going well.

**A/N: Hehehehe, I'm certainly mean to poor Sirius aren't I? I was going to call the chapter 'Dreaming of a Good Time'. But thought that might be a little too obvious. **

**Please Review, reviews are LOVE. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be ridiculously rich and powerful and wouldn't have to go to work. Alas, I have work in an hour… Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hey look, third chapter. This is actually my first ever third chapter, and it's a strange milestone but a milestone nonetheless. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you all to my lovely reviewers so far. I am a shameless review whore so any and all are appreciated.**

**Also, sorry about the slight delay on the third chapter, I had to leave the state and celebrate a Birthday in a beautiful beachside town in Tasmania. I truly recommend Tasmania, look it up, its preeeeetty.**

**THE HARD REALITY**

**By Cracka-Lacking**

Chapter 3: The Most Affectionate of Friends 

Sirius was in trouble. That was the only way he could look at the situation. Remus stood next to him in Potions that afternoon his eyes focused solely on the cauldron he was stirring, Sirius on the other hand was focused solely on Remus.

He knew he was being obvious, Remus kept shooting him frustrated looks before rolling his eyes and going back to the 'Forgetful' potion that Slughorn had them brewing. He had tried to get Sirius to help him, and then just tried to get him to stop staring at him, giving up after a while and starting the potion on his own.

Sirius hoped Remus thought he was just in one of his idiotic moods, but after Sirius had blatantly checked the boy out this morning it seemed like rather a long shot. The thought of his actions this morning made Sirius blush, something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately, and finally looked away deciding that his shoes would be a much safer prospect right now. After all, it was almost the end of class and standing up while semi-hard from watching his friend concentrate didn't seem like the best option.

Remus suddenly waved a hand in front of Sirius' face, and he found himself looking up into Remus' bright blue gaze.

"What on earth is going on with you Padfoot?" Remus asked him, an edge of frustration colouring his voice. "You haven't done a thing all lesson, actually I'm not sure if you've done a thing all day. You keep staring at me as if you've never seen me before and sighing like a lost puppy. Tell me what's wrong!"

Sirius looked around him hurriedly, Remus' voice had raised an octave or two on the last sentence and now he figured that everyone would be staring at them. To his surprise though they were the only ones left in the classroom, the bell having gone while Sirius was too busy staring at his shoes.

"I-I…" Sirius stopped himself from stuttering, he wasn't even sure what he was going to say to him. 'I saw you naked Remus, now I can't stop thinking about you' wasn't really going to go down that well. Though apparently Sirius's mouth knew what he wanted to say, even if it took his brain a moment to catch up. "Are you dating Rowlands?" Sirius asked, a shocked look coming across both their faces at the same time.

"No…" Remus replied slowly, Sirius watched as Remus eyed him, his eyes travelling over Sirius' flushed face and panicked eyes, a sudden gleam in his own making Sirius swallow involuntarily. "Why do you want to know?" Remus asked him, moving closer to Sirius' chair.

He had to know why he was asking and was just drawing out Sirius' pain, that had to be it. Because as much as Sirius tried to deny it to himself he now fancied his friend, and it seemed he had suddenly decided to stop fighting it.

"I-I…" Sirius gulped and tried again. "I saw everything yesterday. I came into the room and you were on the floor with Rowlands. I couldn't move, so I watched and now I can't get you out of my head. Moony… I want you" Sirius finally finished, looking back down on the floor.

He didn't know what to do, how Remus was going to take it. Was he going to call him a perv and hit him? Would he be kind and tell him he didn't like him in that way? What he didn't expect though was for Remus to grab him roughly by the chin and jerk his head up, Remus' eyes burning down into his with a look of feverish intensity.

"Well Sirius, if you'd told me beforehand I would have been glad to help you out in the shower this morning." Remus growled into his ear, Sirius shivered and took hold of Remus' hair, gently guiding his face to line up with his.

"Please tell me that means you want me too." Sirius asked, feeling Remus' hot breath on his lips and itching to close the distance.

"I think I can answer your question pretty easily Padfoot" Remus replied, closing the gap quickly to kiss him lightly on the lips. It didn't stay light though, after the initial spark shot through his body Sirius pulled him closer, threading his hands through Remus' hair as Remus deepened the kiss, mouths opening and tongues battling.

Just then they heard running footsteps passing in the corridor and broke away, realizing where they were. Remus didn't give Sirius a chance to suddenly come to his senses though and took his hand gathering their things and pulling him from the room.

Sirius thought of asking where they were going but decided he didn't care. Kissing Remus had left him feeling drugged, his legs heavy beneath him and his head dizzy. He was addicted, wanting to pull Remus to him in the middle of the corridor and snog him senseless. The laughing and chatter of students in the corridor warned him against that action but it was a close thing.

They eventually found themselves in a corridor full of empty classrooms, used only when it rained during Care of Magical Creatures. Remus quickly pushed Sirius up against the wall, forcing his tongue into Sirius' mouth to do battle with his own.

"Classroom" Sirius mumbled and Remus stepped back, taking Sirius' face into his hands and looking into his eyes.

"Think about this Padfoot, I don't think I'll be able to stop once I start, I also won't hide it afterwards. We can go back now but not after." Remus was giving him an out, stepping back from him and letting him breathe and think freely.

Sirius' mind was going a mile a minute, there was no denying to himself that he wanted Remus, but would he be able to face him, and the rest of their friends afterwards? The answer was yes, yes he'd face anyone if he had Remus. Sirius stepped closer, closing that crucial gap between them again.

"I don't think I'm gay Moony. I mean, no other male in this school has ever interested me, but you do...So much. I'm willing to try it if you are." Sirius replied and this time he closed the distance, taking Remus' face in his and kissing his lips softly.

It was Remus' turn to groan and pull Sirius closer, their mouths opening and tongues tangling as they stood in the middle of the deserted corridor.

"Classroom" Sirius said decidedly as they pulled back from each other, Remus didn't question it this time, just giving a small nod and walking over to the closest room. After some thorough spell work from Remus (he wasn't taking any chances this time) they went into frenzy with clothes flying quickly into a pile so that they could feel skin on skin.

"You're beautiful" Sirius said as he looked over Remus' body in the soft light of the room's candles, Remus' body glowed showing smooth skin and white scars, the scars on his body were beautiful too, each had a story and Remus wore them unselfconsciously. Remus grinned at him and leaned closer, latching his mouth onto Sirius' neck and making him groan in appreciation.

Sirius' hands worked themselves slowly down Remus' back, his callused fingers scraping along his smooth skin and making Remus shiver and arch into him. He loved the response he got and moved his hands back up Remus' body, coming around his chest and scraping a finger over Remus' hardened nipple.

"Gods, I want you so badly right now." Remus groaned into Sirius' neck, travelling lower and lapping at Sirius' nipple, nipping it softly before moving to the other one. Sirius panted heavily under Remus' ministrations pulling his head up roughly to plunder his mouth, they were so close now that their erections rubbed against each other, making them both groan at the same time in pleasure.

"Mm, Remus please" Sirius groaned into his mouth, needing more. Remus complied, slowly pushed Sirius to the floor, lying on top of him with his weight mostly on his arms. From this position Remus slowly made his way down Sirius' body with his mouth and tongue, flicking his nipples and kissing his way down.

Sirius didn't want any more teasing so reached down and took Remus' erection into his hand, stroking it slowly but firmly, his thumb swiping over the head on the way back up. Remus quickly abandoned Sirius' chest, arching up against him with an unintelligible shout and rubbing his erection into Sirius' hand.

Sirius couldn't take his eyes off Remus' face as he pleasured him, Remus' face was flushed beautifully, his mouth open slightly as he panted with his eyes screwed shut. Sirius reached up with his free hand and ran his finger along Remus' parted lips, causing him to open his eyes and stare into Sirius' face. Their eyes caught and held as Remus groaned Sirius' name reaching down and pulling Sirius' hand away from his shaft.

At Sirius' look of confusion Remus leaned in close, panting into Sirius' ear as he whispered "I have wanted you for so long Padfoot, I want wait and come undone inside you." Sirius gasped, the thought thrilling at the same time that it petrified him. "Will you let me?"

"Yes gods, yes!" Sirius groaned, shaking in pleasure and fear as Remus thrust his tongue into Sirius' mouth battling his own, as Remus' hand found his way down to Sirius' own erection, grasping it and slowly, torturously making his way down the shaft.

Leaving his lips Remus made his way back down Sirius' body pausing again at his nipples before taking Sirius' shaft into his mouth, licking around the head before withdrawing his mouth and hands altogether.

"Moony-" Sirius groaned in a pleading voice as Remus again made his way back up Sirius' body. Remus drifted two fingers along Sirius' lips before whispering into Sirius' ear.

"Suck" Sirius obeyed, taking Remus' fingers into his mouth with his tongue, licking around them and sucking them quickly. Remus groaned into Sirius' shoulder as he did so. "It seems that mouth of your is good at more than just talking Padfoot, and if I didn't want to be buried to the hilt inside your body I'd have a lovely time letting you use it on me."

Sirius sucked harder, groaning as he listened to Remus talk. This side of Remus was completely new to him and Sirius couldn't get enough of it. Remus removed his fingers, moving back down his' body again and quickly engulfing his erection. Sirius had been expecting a slow torture and gasped, arching his back and pushing his shaft further into Remus' waiting mouth.

Still sucking and lapping at his erection Remus moved Sirius' legs up onto his shoulders giving himself access to Sirius' waiting hole. With one of his wet fingers he moved in a circle around it before dipping his finger in, making Sirius shiver and clench his muscles around the intrusion.

"Relax Pads, and it will feel fantastic" Remus told him, taking his erection once more into his mouth, lightly grazing his teeth along Sirius' shaft as he plunged one finger into his hole.

Sirius arched off the floor, his hand coming up to curl into Remus' hair as he got used to the sensation, trying not to tense up too much around Remus' finger.

"Oh gods, Padfoot you are so tight. I can't wait to feel you around me" Remus murmured as he languidly swiped his tongue along Sirius' shaft and up to his head, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking hard as he inserted another finger, scissoring Sirius' opening and making him gasp and groan.

Sirius felt slightly uncomfortable but didn't care, the sensation of Remus' mouth on him making him incoherent as he arched into Remus' mouth, until Remus pulled back that is, chuckling at the whine Sirius issued at being left so suddenly. Remus slowly kissed his way back up his body until he could fasten his mouth back onto the other boys, all the while still stretching Sirius to take him.

"Please, Moony" Sirius groaned, panting as the sensation of Remus' fingers in his body encompassed his mind, the touch was new and different, and Sirius was fast coming to realize that he liked it, grinding down unconsciously onto Remus' finger and making himself gasp with want. "Please Moony, I'm ready."

Remus didn't need telling twice, quickly removing his fingers and using his hands to wrap Sirius' legs around his waist bringing his own weeping erection in line with Sirius' hole.

"Pads, this might hurt to start off with, just relax okay?" Remus told him, following it up with a searing kiss while slowly pushing his way into Sirius' body.

"Fuck!" Sirius yelled out before trying to relax around Remus' shaft, Remus peppered Sirius' face and neck with kisses, before attaching their lips again, Remus' hand quickly found its way back to Sirius' shaft, his blunt nails carefully grazing down his shaft as he pushed the rest of the way in.

Sirius panted into Remus' shoulder as he tried to relax around him, the initial pain had eased but it was still a strange sensation, Sirius moved experimentally, slowly thrusting up into Remus making him go deeper still and both groaned in pleasure, god that had felt good.

"Fuck! Pads, you are so tight- god I want to move, I can't help it- please Pads" Remus rambled, trying not to thrust wildly into his new lover.

Sirius loved hearing Remus come undone and moved again, both gasping as Remus hit the right spot inside of him to make Sirius see stars.

"Please, move!" was all Sirius had the wits left to say, but that was all Remus needed. Hitching Sirius' legs higher up his hips and pulling almost all the way out of Sirius' body before thrusting in again, hard.

"Oh gods, yes" Remus muttered, placing sloppy open mouthed kisses on Sirius' chest, shoulders and collarbone as he rammed into him to the hilt. Sirius could only grip onto his shoulders as he thrust wildly into him, hitting him deep inside and making Sirius shudder with pleasure.

"Moony, harder! Oh Merlin, harder!" Sirius shouted out, needing Remus to reach deeper still. Remus complied, bracing his hands on the floor next to Sirius' head and thrusting harder into his groaning lover. "Fuck, yes!" Sirius yelled, levering his hips up off the floor as hard as he could and meeting Remus thrust for thrust.

Sirius was close, he could feel his orgasm coming like a wave, making his insides clench around Remus' shaft, and Remus groaned in response, reaching down between them to take Sirius' straining erection into his hand, palming him quickly along with his thrusts.

With that Sirius came hard, screaming Remus' name into his shoulder as he clenched down tight onto Remus' shaft, making him follow quickly with a strangled yell.

"Moony?" Sirius asked quietly, breaking the silence that had fallen over them as they caught their breaths and came down from their high.

"Mmm?" Remus replied, still firmly planted into Sirius and playing absently with his ebony black hair.

"Next time we do this, can we do it on a bed? I think I have gravel rash from the stone floor." Sirius laughed, wincing slightly as he moved. Remus wordlessly lifted off him and rolled Sirius onto his back, kissing the scrapes one by one.

"I think a bed would be a very good idea Padfoot" Remus replied between kisses that were making the still sensitive Sirius moan. "I think one of the four posters would be good, that way I could tie you to it and have my way with you." Remus said lowly, following up the light kisses by swiping his tongue down Sirius' back making him shiver.

"Hey Moony?" Sirius asked, moaning at Remus' teasing ministrations.

"Mmm?" Remus replied, his mouth making its way further down Sirius' body.

"Could we find a bed right now?" Sirius asked hopefully, turning suddenly and pinning Remus to the floor below him. "After all, I need to show you that my mouth is definitely useful for more than just talking."

**A/N: Chapter three is done and dusted, I hope you liked it. Now I'm not entirely sure if I should go on from here or end it as it is. I'll know from the reviewer response I guess and hope for inspiration.**

**Read and review please, I'd love to know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did the world would be a better place… for me. **

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone. I decided in the end to do one more chapter, an epilogue if you will. I hope you like it.**

**Also, to those reviewers who have said Sirius being an inexperienced bottom is wrong, you are entitled to your opinion. But if you'd go back and read the plot around the smut you'll notice that in this story, Sirius is a heterosexual who is used to vagina and Remus is a gay male who knows what he's doing. I also made Remus a bolder character who has finally realized he can have Sirius so takes him. Anyway, each to their own opinion but I won't change it.**

**You may be happy to know though that I have promised 'imSiriuslyLupin4you' a Bottom!Remus fic because (and I quote) "I luuurve me some Bottom!Remus" haha, so here you are. I may write a one shot too if it works out, but that's all up to my muse really.**

**THE HARD REALITY**

**By Cracka-Lacking**

Chapter 4: Lupin Love or The Importance of Silencing Charms

Sirius was in trouble. That was the only way he could look at the situation. Remus sat calmly next to him in the Great Hall at breakfast the next day, his hand resting lightly on Sirius' upper thigh as though it was the most normal thing in the world. Sirius on the other hand was twitching around in his seat, waiting for the most opportune time to shout his love for Remus from the rooftops. Well, probably not quite as dramatic as that, but he did want to tell James and Peter at least…If they would pay some bloody attention.

Peter was eating. I mean, it was breakfast so that was hardly surprising but when Peter ate it was a different story. Sirius had tried to grab his attention a few times but to no avail, all of Peter's attention was on his bacon and there was no drawing him from it until the plateful had disappeared.

James on the other hand had all his attention on Lily, Sirius couldn't blame him of course, Lily had just said yes to going with him to Hogsmead this weekend. But while she had gone back to her breakfast, a light blush staining her cheeks, James had decided that standing on the bench and singing a victorious love song was the best action he could take. Sirius had to admit, James was a good singer, but it also meant that Sirius' calls of his name were producing not a single result.

"Maybe we should tell them tonight or something." Remus suggested beside him, giving Sirius' leg a bit of a squeeze under the table when Sirius turned his pout on him.

"But I don't want to wait…" Sirius trailed off, an idea forming in his head. He quickly hoped that Remus doesn't mind public displays of affection before grabbing Remus' face between his hands and pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Remus was unresponsive for a moment, obviously shocked at Sirius' sudden action before groaning and leaning into the kiss, coming to the conclusion that Sirius' idea for telling their friends (and now, more likely the entire school) was a fabulous one. Sirius ran his tongue along Remus' lips, seeking entrance to go deeper. Remus complied opening his mouth and drawing Sirius' tongue into his mouth sucking on it briefly before letting it do battle with his own.

They had both forgotten, at this point, what Sirius' kiss had set out to do and it wasn't until Sirius accidently put his elbow in the butter while trying to get into a better position that they pulled away, gasping and panting, their foreheads resting against the other. When the almost total silence of the room finally penetrated their lust fogged brains they pulled back looking around them for a reaction.

Peter had bacon hanging out his mouth, and a fork full of beans dripping onto the table. James seemed to have paused mid chorus, one leg raised precariously in a high kick as he stared in shock at his friends. All the other reactions around the hall seemed to be a mix of jealousy, shock, disgust and disbelief.

James slowly got down off the table, taking his seat as noise resumed, albeit louder than it was before as people discussed what they had just seen. They were the Marauders after all, it could all be just an elaborate joke. Peter finally finished chewing his bacon, his eyes still slightly bugged out of his head in shock. James got himself comfortable, not looking at his two friends until he had himself properly situated.

"So" James started, looking up at them with a blank expression on his face the slight sparkle in his eyes cluing them into the fact that he was going to take this well until told otherwise. "Something you wanted to share with us guys?"

"Actually I'm not much into sharing Prongs" Sirius replied. "I couldn't share my toys when I was a kid and I won't be sharing Moony with you now." James grinned.

"But doesn't Moony have a say in this Pads? Surely he wouldn't mind?"

"Oh I mind, because I really don't want to share Padfoot either." Remus replied, shaking his head at how the conversation was turning out.

"Well, as long as that's settled I'm happy for you. You better be careful though Remus, all Sirius' admirers will be on the warpath once they realize this isn't one of our jokes." James said, somewhat seriously. Sirius' crazy admirers were scary and well known. Sirius had never been out with these particular girls but they seemed to like threatening whoever he DID choose to go out with.

"I can't help that I'm a sex god Prongs, Moony knows that." Sirius grinned at him, turning to look at a slightly worried Remus. "Oh come on Moony, I wouldn't let them hurt you." Sirius said, pulling Remus closer so he can nuzzle into the boys neck.

"Oh I'm not worried about me Padfoot" Remus replies, unconsciously moving his head to give Sirius better access before remembering where they are and pulling away. "I'm more worried about getting detention after what I do to them"

"Mmm Moony, I love it when you talk like that. Let's say we skip double Transfiguration and go back to the dormitory?" Sirius replied, trying to pull Remus closer again, but Remus just jumped up, pulling Sirius with him.

"No, we have an assignment due. Let's go to class."

"Assignment? There's an even better reason not to go."

"Come on Sirius" Remus replied, tugging him out into the hall.

"James?" Lily's voice said in his ear. "Do you want to walk to class together?" James whipped around to face her and grinned, taking her bag and slinging it over his shoulder with his own he put out his arm for her to take.

"I would walk with you anywhere my Lily Flower" He replied, Lily blushed and shook her head, slapping him on the arm before linking his with her own.

SB/RL

"SIRIUS BLACK, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Remus yelled, standing in the middle of the Dormitory with his hand on his hips, it was a week after their rather public announcement and the school had finally realised that the kiss wasn't a Marauder joke, so problems had finally arisen.

James was lying on his bed, his hands over his mouth to stop any unmanly giggling that seemed to keep occurring at Remus' appearance. Remus shot a glare at him, making James flinch before staring at the bathroom door again.

"What happened, what did I do?" Sirius asked, rushing out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, hair and skin still dripping. "Remus?" Sirius asked, spotting Remus in the middle of the room. "What- How- Green?" was his rather intelligent stammer when he got a good look at his boyfriend.

"Yes Sirius, GREEN! One of your jealous little girlfriends turned me GREEN!" Remus fumed. He walked over to James, who was now laughing loud guffaws through his hand. Without ceremony Remus lifted his wand and charmed James' tongue to the roof of his mouth, quickly making him choke and successfully stopping his laughter.

Through all this Sirius just stood in the doorway of the bathroom, slowly dripping water onto the carpet, he knew why those stupid girls had turned his Remus green, Sirius hated the colour. It reminded him of Slytherin and Broccoli, but watching Remus laughing at James, his skin and hair coloured his least favourite colour he started to have a new appreciation for it. He got to thinking that green wouldn't be so bad if it was the flavour and texture of Remus' skin.

James tried to un-stick his tongue from the roof of his mouth rather unsuccessfully. He couldn't speak properly to say the counter curse, Remus was too busy smirking at him to help and Sirius was too busy staring avidly at Remus' newly coloured skin to care. Finally James stood up and walked out of the dorm, deciding that he could ask Lily to help him out.

Remus was still smirking lightly when he turned to find Sirius staring at him hungrily and he couldn't help but smile. Yes he was still annoyed that he was now green, but if it made Sirius look at him like that he really couldn't mind that much.

"So Moony, do want to show me how far down that green goes?" Sirius asked, shucking off his towel to a corner of the room without even thinking about it.

"I think i can do that" Remus replied. With a flick of his wand he locked the door then started undoing his shirt, quickly dropping it from his shoulders to the floor. Sirius quickly stepped up to him, reaching out to unbuckle his belt and unzip his trousers. Remus stepped forward, out of the fallen clothes and into Sirius' waiting arms.

"I'm sorry that those stupid girls turned you green Remus" Sirius said, kissing up his neck then along his jaw, nipping lightly on the skin. "Although it does give me a new appreciation for the colour"

"Mm, I'm glad I could help." Remus groaned, moving his head to give Sirius better access to his neck before grabbing his head and planting his lips onto Sirius'. The kiss quickly grew heated, tongues clashed and hands roamed over bodies.

"Mm, Remus" Sirius gasped as Remus' hand closed around his erection, making him dig his fingers into the skin of Remus' shoulders. Slowly Sirius pushed Remus towards his bed, gasping and groaning as Remus continued to stroke him as they walked.

Finally he let go as Sirius lowered Remus onto the bed and stood above him, staring with love and passion into his eyes. He loomed over him, drawing his hands from his hips down to his ankles and lifting his legs to rest on his shoulders.

Remus reached over to his bedside table and took out the bottle of lube and threw it to Sirius with a seductive grin, Sirius grinned in return as he quickly put some of the lube onto his fingers and massaged the opening of the boy spread before him. Remus groaned and arched his back, trying to get closer to Sirius' fingers.

Sirius' fingers suddenly delved deeper, scissoring and spreading him as Remus held onto the covers of the bed and panted.

"Please Padfoot, I need you in me!" Remus cried out desperately, pushing himself unashamedly against Sirius' fingers imagining that it was his shaft buried within him.

"Oh god, Moony" Sirius groaned at the werewolf's words quickly removing his fingers and replacing them with his straining shaft. They both groaned in unison at the feeling before Sirius started to move. It wasn't soft and it wasn't cautious, Sirius broke out into a sweat as he rammed as hard as he could into his writhing boyfriend, Remus gave back as much as he could while being drilled into the bed.

Sirius was hitting his prostate with every stroke, quickly making Remus shout out in ecstasy as he came. At the tightening of Remus' muscles Sirius yelled his name and followed him over the edge.

SB/RL

It wasn't until that night that at dinner, that they realised that they had forgotten to put up a silencing charm on the bedroom and in a way it worked out for them. Any Gryffindor who had still doubted the veracity of the boy's relationship had heard enough evidence to the contrary, and news quickly spread throughout the castle. Though Remus was ridiculously embarrassed (the fact that he was still green didn't help matters) Sirius took it in his stride. He was Sirius Black after all, so of course people were staring at him.

THE END!

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long to come out guys, I had a lot of trouble getting the sex scene down on paper (or in this case, computer screen) but in the end I have a finished product. **

**I hope you liked it ****ImSiriuslyLupin4you**** and sorry about the wait.**

**Also, you can all thank 'DriftWood1965' for this update. I was finally able to get past the error.**


End file.
